Y’mir One-Point-Oh
The predecessor of Yggdrasil, the first attempt by the Gods and Demons to create a controlling mechanism that could regulate everything from the movement of the stars to the orbit of the planets. Appearance Looks like a grassy, weed overgrown version of Stonehenge Overview Y’Mir held the Universe stable for a time…but it was only a prototype. It barely lasted five hundred years before it needed to be replaced by a newer, more upgraded system. And in that time we had learned a lot from this early prototype. Especially when Lord High Woton discovered a new operating code that marked a bast improvement over the first draft. The Rune Symbol Language that he carved onto his walking cane giving him control over the primal forces of all of Nature, which later became the great Spear of Destiny that is known as Gungnir. The other Pantheon Lords of the Tribunal were quick to copy down and adapt different versions of those Runes that they then employed in their more regional outlets, the Main Frame Hubs that spiral out from the central operating system that Woton implanted in the form of a Great Tree. Yggdrasil One Point oh Before Y’Mir One-Pooint-Oh came online and restored everything back to a state of balance the universe was in chaos. What threw the world into turmoil was the death of King Uranus, wise ruler over all the Planes of Man. He was the living embodiment of chaos and order, a vast, powerful and terrible being who ruled like a tyrant over all that he surveyed, yet who let people do what they would without governance or law to guide them. In those days everyone did that which was good in their own eyes and screw Community Service, which may sound like a Libertarian paradise but is Hell for everyone who likes to sleep late at night without waking up in the morning with their throat cut. He was a horny enough Bastard who would quite literally screw anything moving. Which was why there were so many of his offspring in the world, especially the Titans. He lived to a ripe old age that could be measured in the thousand of years. But eventually he went the way of all mortal and immortal flesh. Meaning that his own son, Chronos, decided to cut him off in his prime of life…namely his genitals. Unfortunately with the death of our Uranus led the gods to found out the hard way that he was secretly holding all of reality together as he was the living embodiment of the Chaos Computer. It was then that they learned the terrible truth of what lay beyond their reality, threatening them all with the looming threat of cosmic annihilation. The Old Ones, who are older than our Universe, and who exist only to destroy all of our creation. Realizing that, in the absence of Uranus, they were facing universe-wide extinction, the gods created Y’Mir, and later Yggdrasil, as a means for coping with the demise of their benefactor and protector. The machines did what none of them were powerful enough to do for themselves, and later on they came up with a variety of creative software programs that helped augment and support the functioning of the Great Computer. The Tree of Life Operating System creates and maintains the Twenty-Two dimensions and Eleven Worlds that comprise reality and is responsible for the Multiverse, the worlds of Shadow that follow the Great Pattern of the Universal City that is known as the City of Amber. But like any Computer it has bugs and viruses and is subject to continual hack attacks by outside influences. Meaning the Lords of Chaos, who are servants of the Old Ones. To combat this the Lords of Order created a number of Anti-Viral software programs that continually create antigens to combat the influences of the Minions of Chaos. Mind you, a little bit of Chaos is necessary to the healthy running of the system as Free Will and other related concepts make it possible for life to be as complex and interesting as it is. And without a bit of conflict to spice things up the Universe would be a very dull place indeed. One program they began is known as the Seven Pillars Program. Seven being a magical number that is related to the Pyramid, which resulted in the creation of a being we know as the Champion Eternal. Essentially, the Champion appears at times when the Universe is threatened by an imbalance of forces, and the task of the Champion is to restore Balance to the creation. The Champion is known by the possession of a powerful instrument of fate called the Sword of the Balance, which takes a variety of different forms depending on whether there is an excess of one of six different competing forces…Law and Chaos, Light and Darkness, Good and Evil. Law and Chaos are self-explanatory, as are Darkness and Light. Everyone is a composition of elements in which some Order and Light is mixed with Chaos and Shadow. But Good and Evil are the real determinates. Good is when order is balanced against Chaos, where one element does not dominate the other to the exclusion of Free Will. Too much order is static, too little is unstructured. Light and Shadow behave as the Yin and Yang in Taoist mysticism…all of creation is built on varying mixtures of the Grey that forms when Vibration fills the void of the Ether. But Evil is when these elements are dramatically out of harmony and life spirals out of control and destruction is eminent. When that happens life itself becomes impossible and disease corrupts the healthy tissues. It is the acceleration of Entropy beyond the point of sustaining life in the body. Or it can be the disintegration of the integrity of the soul. It is the wasting of energies, the dissipation of vitality. When they Cold-Started Y’Mir for the first time they required a ‘volunteer’ to serve as the catalytic agent to power up the hard drive. In the old days that meant the sacrifice of the life of a young girl who was strapped to the altar and cut open so that her entrails could be spilled out and dissected for a prognostic/diagnostic analysis just prior to system initialization Category:Terminology